L'ange serpent
by angelynae
Summary: La vie à Poudlard à beaucoup changeait depuis la guerre. Tous les élèves ont redoublés, Mcgonagall est devenue directrice et beaucoup de choses encore ont changées. Mais quelque chose arrive, un être qui va tout changer encore une fois. Un ange au cœur de serpent à la recherche d'un être dans cette école. Qui est-elle? Et surtout, que veut t-elle à Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago ?


Je me sentais un peu perdu, je ne comprenais pas. Je percevais seulement la lumière éclatante, blanche, pure, qui vacillait autour de ses courbes. Comme un jeu d'ombre, les rayons qui m'éblouissaient jouer avec son corps mince et parfait. Au rythme de sa respiration, de ses halètements, de ses gestes, elle vacillait, disparaissait, revenait. Je ne savais pas trop si ce spectacle était fascinant, magnifique, effrayant ou bien même déboussolant. Je sentais le poids de son pied sur mon ventre, la pression me donnait la nosé mais, ne me faisait pas mal. Je sentais sa baguette se loger entre les plis de mes vêtements légèrement appuyé au niveau de mon cœur. Je sentais son hésitation, l'appuie devenait une légère caresse puis re devenait dur et douloureux pour ensuite se relâcher et ainsi de suite. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas mourir ici, maintenant, à cet endroit. Je me sentais impuissante, ma bouche refusait de s'ouvrir, mon corps refusait de bouger. La fin était proche, pourtant je voulais revoir une dernière fois les étoiles, goûter à la douceur de la nuit, caresser de nouveau sa peau, nager encore nue dans ce lac, monter aux arbres, faire l'amour, chanter, danser, pleurer, rire, aimer, les voir, voir, voler, sentir les fleurs du printemps, marcher pieds nus sur la terre mouillée, goûter à la neige de janvier, courir sous la pluie, me sentir libre, boire, manger, être près d'un bon feu de cheminé, rêver... Non je ne pouvais pas mourir ici, maintenant. J'aimais tellement la vie même si celle-ci, quelque part, m'avait déjà quitté. Et puis je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi celui que j'aimais, celui dont j'avais toujours voulu faire la connaissance, voulait me tuer? Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne le pouvait pas. D'un cou la rage m'envahit, cette envie de tout détruire, de me relever et de lui arracher la tête. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre, je le savais, pourtant je voulais vivre normalement. Être comme les autres... Ce n'était pas possible. Résigné, je le regardais une dernière fois et fis mes adieux à mon amour et à la vie.

9 mois avant:

Je marchais d'un pat calme et posé, détendu et sur de moi. L'air courait sur mes joues, sautait mes oreilles et se faufilait dans mes cheveux les faisant virevolter. Je me sentais libre, heureuse et surtout, bien. Depuis des années j'attendais ce moment et le temps était parfait: il faisait doux, la nuit était clair grâce à la pleine lune, un vent léger et agréable faisait frissonner les arbres. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre mouillée et l'herbe me les chatouillaient légèrement. Les arbres immense enveloppaient mon champs de vision, pourtant je savais où j'allais. Les minces rayons de la lune dansaient avec les feuilles faisant disparaître et apparaître des animaux, des ombres et des choses dont je ne préférais pas connaitre la provenance. C'était une belle nuit de Septembre, une nuit parfaite. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de cet endroit où j'avais passé des années à me faufiler entre les arbres, explorer chaque recoin de cette foret, goûter à des visions magnifique. Des naissances, des morts, des évènements presque magiques. Cette foret tant redouté n'était pour moi qu'un havre de paix où je me sentais bien. J'avais marché sur chaque sentier, toucher chaque arbre et effleurer chaque brise de vent**. Je suis chez moi ici**, à cette pensé un frisson partie de mes pieds, de mes mains et couru le long de mon corps jusqu'à s'achever en une explosion délectable au niveau de ma nuque.

- chez moi... murmurais je tremblante.

Depuis des années je n'avais pas eu de réel "chez moi" et aujourd'hui je revenais là où j'étais le mieux, là où je suis née, à l'endroit que mon cœur n'a pas pu se résoudre à partir. L'excitation bouillonnait en moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles je m'avançais de plus en plus du but tant espéré. J'entendais déjà les gens chanter, parler, crier, rire. Je sentais l'odeur de la nourriture se faufiler en dehors de la grande salle. Cet endroit regorgé de tant de joie, d'histoires, de peine. Je sentais tout de même que cette année précédait un malheur immense, la tristesse se sentait. Mon cœur se noua... Il me manquait. Dire qu'il était parti, mort. Je ne pouvais encore m'en remettre, je ne pourrais surement jamais. Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux et je me sentis trembler comme une feuille. Si ça n'avait pas été une journée parfaite je me serais écrouler en pleure comme chaque jour. Mais je ne pouvais pas arriver en pleure dans la grande salle, au grand jamais. Je repris mes esprits ravagé par la tristesse et me concentra sur ce que j'allais dire ou faire. Ça n'allait pas être facile de me faire accepter mais j'y arriverais, il suffit juste d'être... Comme les autres? Je déglutis : maintenant que le moment tant attendu arrivait je me sentis faible, comme contrôler par mes émotions, je tressaillis et m'assis lourdement sur une des racines d'un des immenses arbres qui sortaient de terre. Il fallait que je me pause, que je respire. Mon cerveau refusait d'aller plus loin, ma journée parfaite se transformait en cauchemar. Et je me souvenais, de tous, tous ceux que j'avais perdus. J'avais envie de crier, d'hurler, je voulais tellement les revoir... Qu'ils vivent. Je secouais la tête comme poussé par la haine de moi-même je me dis alors que j'étais ridicule. On n'attend pas des années quelque chose pour y arriver et ne pas avoir le courage d'avancer davantage. Mon esprit se battait avec mon cœur, avec mes émotions et mon corps. Finalement je me relevais et marché de nouveau. La lisière de la forêt approchait, j'aperçus une petite cabane, ils l'avaient donc reconstruite? Tant mieux, il le méritait. Même s'il n'était pas très doué et un peu pataud c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je levais alors les yeux vers le château, j'en fis tomber mon sac. L'endroit, même après la guerre, n'avait pas changé. Je reconnaissais chaque courbe, chaque surface. Rien n'était plus beau que cet endroit, rien que je n'ai vu de ma longue vie. Si je ne sentais pas les rayons du soleil commencer à me chatouiller la peau j'aurais cru rêver. Je secouai la tête, fermé la bouche et repris mon sac. Je n'étais pas souvent ébahi par quelque chose mais aujourd'hui je ne pouvais que l'être. Je marchais alors essayant de contourner la petite maisonnette pour éviter de réveiller un des nombreux animaux dormant à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes je fus devant une des entrées du château qui, en y pensant, n'avait pas plus de moyens de défense qu'avant. Je regardais plus bas: mes vêtements. J'étais pieds nus comme souvent d'ailleurs, je portais également une petite robe noire, à bretelles, moulante, qui m'arrivait à la moitié des cuisses. Je n'avais pas froid, ni chaud d'ailleurs comme d'habitude. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas rentrer devant tout le monde à moitié nue et pieds nus! Je sortis alors de mon gros sac de voyage violet une paire d'escarpins que j'enfilais directement. Voilà j'étais prête, de toute manière j'aurais mon uniforme en arrivant, pas besoins de me couvrir plus. Je repris alors ma route dans les longs couloirs, le bruit de mes pats résonnait dans tout le château. Bientôt il allait s'agiter. J'étais en retard en fait, la rentrée était censée être hier soir mais, je n'avais pas pu arriver plus tôt donc tout le monde s'en accommodera comme cela ! Je passais directement en dernière année, car j'étais censé avoir 19 ans. Tous les élèves avaient redoublés à cause de la guerre qui eut lieu l'année dernière donc je ne me sentirais pas dépaysé. Encore quelques pas et je serais dans la grande salle... Un, deux, trois, quatre... Mon dieu je vais tomber dans les pommes... Dix, onze, douze. J'y suis. Plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la salle, la porte immense se dressait devant moi et je ne savais si j'avais le courage de l'ouvrir. Ma main tremblante poussa la porte et je crus que je temps s'arrêtait.


End file.
